Strawberry Shortcake and the Strawberry Stalk
by Sarah Vilela
Summary: An exciting parody of "Jack and the Beanstalk". Strawberry Shortcake and Raspberry Torte decided to sell delicious pies of red berries to buy more flour and make more. When the little girl saw a gray hooded man on the way, he took a handful of magic strawberries.


Once upon a time a beautiful and distant town called Berry Bitty, where lived a happy, brave, energetic and adventurous little girl named Stawberry Shortcake and her two pets: Custard the kitten and Pupcake the puppy. One day, Raspberry Torte, one of Strawberry Shortcake's friends, decided to make pies of red berries to sell.

\- Strawberry, I had an idea: what if we sell delicious pies of red berries in the city?

\- Good idea, Raspberry!

\- So let's go!

So they reaped many red berries in the garden and used as ingredients to make delicious pies. Then, they repeat the process in two days. After that time, Raspberry said:

\- Strawberry Shortcake, you will sell this pies of red berries and come back with money to buy more flour!

\- Okay, Rasperry! I'll come back with a lot of money, and I also remember that every delicious pie cost five dollars!

So Strawberry Shortcake, with her pink motorbike, carried ten pies of red berries at a great speed. While Raspberry throught of money, Strawberry Shortcake stopped by a man wearing a gray hood.

\- Hello, man.- told the little girl.- Interested in a pie of red berries?

\- Yes, beautiful girl! I'm crazy about one of these delights! But I don't have money...

\- What do you mean if you don't have money?

\- I'll pay for those strawberries!

\- Strawberries?!

\- Yes, but are not common strawberries! They are magic strawberries!

\- Oh, I see! And keep the delicious pie! So, bye!

\- Bye-bye, girl!

With high speed on your bike, Strawberry Shortcake drive all over town to see nine people-berries in her direction.

\- Oh, you also want pies of red berries? I have some of these delights!

The people-berries caught nine delicious pies and each paid five dollars, leaving Strawberry Shortcake all happy.

\- Thank you for the delicious pies, Strawberry Shortcake! - they said.

\- You're welcome!- said Strawberry, who walked away with his bike.

Excited about the news, she went with her motorbike to her house to tell everything to Raspberry.

\- Raspberry, you will not believe what I did!

\- What?

\- I sold my first tart red fruit to a strange man wearing a gray hood, but he had no money!

\- What do you mean?

\- He gave me these strawberries!

\- Strawberries?!

\- Yes, sure! But they are magic!

\- Now, Strawberry Shortcake, there is no such thing about magic strawberries!

Rasperry Torte trew angrily the magic strawberries in window and locked the Strawberry Shortcake in your own room. Locked, she thought of crying, but just thinking to calm down looking at the sunset. By nightfall, she received a delicious dinner made of Custard: bread with mortadella and chocolate milk! She ate everything as he thought the magic strawberries, then sent the kitten put the plate and mug in the sink. So she took a shower, brush your teeth and fell asleep in her bed with a comforter stamped strawberries. At dawn, a very loud noise:

\- BROOOMMMMM!

The next day, upon awakening, Strawberry Shortcake not believe what he saw through the window. In just one night, a huge strawberry stalk grew in the yard.

\- And it is not that the strawberries were magic? - told Strawberry.- Since I'm awake, I will climb it!

While Raspberry slept, Strawberry Shortcake quickly climbed the giant strawberry plant. It is so high, but so high that crossed the clouds.

\- Gosh, how it is high! But even though I'm brave! It is equal to the tale of Jack and the Beanstalk! I read it last week! But I'll keep climbing this giant strawberry stalk!

Upon arriving at the top, she found a beautiful and enormous castle. Without thinking twice, she decided to explore the place. The castle was so big that the little girl was able to easily enter through the crack under the door.

At enter there, everything around was enormous.

\- I'll be careful ... Better me not be confused with a cockroach! Yuck!

So hungry after that long journey, Strawberry Shortcake found on the table a plate of delicious fruits.

\- I don't believe what I'm seeing! It made me stimulate my appetite!

When she prepared to eat the fruits, she heard a clucking chicken.

\- Finally you came to get me! - said the chicken, which was stuck in a cage.

\- What's the matter, chicken? - asked the girl.

\- I belonged to his little friend Lemon Meringue! An evil giant kidnapped me and I live with him ever since!

\- Congratulations! I found the Lemon Meringue's chicken!

\- And don't forget: I put golden eggs!

\- Ah, that's good!

So Strawberry Shortcake walked on tiptoe and carefully picked up the key that was inside a red vase. Then she used the same key to free the chicken.

\- Fast girl!- proclaimed the chicken out of the gaiola.- Let's get out of here before the giant wake up!

While the giant slept, he heard footsteps on the floor and got up from the bed waking up.

\- I smell a girl with strawberries...- he said, getting up.

Strawberry Shortcake ran with chicken in his hands with the giant chasing them furiously. She ran down the strawberry stalk and walk to reach Berry Bitty, and said for your friend Raspberry Torte:

\- Raspberry, a giant wants to get me! Bring me an ax! I need to cut this strawberry stalk!

\- Okay, Strawberry Shortcake! But be quick, huh?

\- Of course, friend!

While the giant down aggressively, Strawberry used the ax to bring down the huge strawberry stalk. The giant fell like a jackfruit, and made a big hole. He was never seen in these lands. But they say that the hole was so deep that he stopped in China and opened a patisserie.

\- I'm glad that everything turned out well!- said Strawberry Shortcake, very emotional.

\- Me too, friend!- said Raspberry.

So Raspberry apologized for not have believed in the magic strawberries and asked:

\- Where did you get that chicken?

\- This chicken belongs to Lemon Meringue. Then the giant was responsible for the chicken kidnapping!

After the conversation, Strawberry Shortcake return the chicken to Lemon Meringue, which was very excited. Then the chicken put many golden eggs and Strawberry Shortcake can buy the flour all she wants to make more pies of red berries. Even the man of gray man came to visit them. At sunset, they had a big tea party with pies of red berries and chocolate chip cookies. And they all lived happily ever after, with golden eggs and delicious pies.

The End


End file.
